When You Say You Love Me
by BDK89
Summary: Just some Belle & Adam fluff. My very first (and pretty lame) songfic.


He had been so close. Earlier that evening he had been so sure it was going to happen that night. It _had_ to happen that night, his time was almost up. Strangely though, when he saw Belle's distress all he could think about was what was best for _her_. At that moment he did not care that the last petal was about to fall, that he had only hours left. Now, as he lay dying on his balcony, he wished he had told her how he felt when he still had the chance. Not just that, he dreamt about what it would feel like if she somehow loved him back, how it would feel when she would say she loved him too.

_I love you. _It's his last thought, before everything goes black.

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream._

He didn't die. That should have been a sign, since he had been mortally wounded mere minutes earlier. It didn't hit him though. Not yet. When he caught sight of his paw though, that's when it started to dawn on him. It wasn't a paw, it was a hand. Was he still dreaming? He checks his other paw, to make sure. This paw had also transformed into a human hand. But that can only mean… He spun around, and there she was. _Belle_. For a moment, he wondered what it means. Could she truly…?

"Belle! It's me," he told her as he grasped her hand. She shied away from him at first, but her curiosity took over. As she ran her hand through his hair, he thought about all the things he would say to her.

_You're the one I've always thought of.__  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.__  
You're where I belong.__  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,__  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly__  
For a moment in time.__  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth_

"It _is_ you!" somehow, she recognized him. Of course she did. He couldn't help but smiling at this beautiful, courageous girl. Slowly, he leaned closer to her, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Belle closed her eyes and lifted her face. As their lips finally met, it was as if lightning tingled through him. A strong, strange wind seemed to pull them together, but he only held her more tightly. When they finally broke apart, he smiled at her, and took a breath to steady himself.

"I love you, Belle," he finally told her. Her eyes sparkled at his words. "I love you, too," she told him, and his heart stopped beating.

_When you say you love me__  
The world goes still, so still inside and__  
When you say you love me__  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

* * *

As she was seated on the bench in the rose garden, he suddenly felt very unsure of what he was doing. What if she said no? He couldn't stand the thought. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he spoke.

"Belle, I love you so much. Never had I thought I would ever find someone like you. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" It took Belle about two seconds to answer his question, but they seemed to last a lifetime.

"Yes! Oh Adam! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a long kiss. When they finally broke apart, he twirled her around, making her laugh that beautiful laugh of hers. After he put her down, he bent down for another kiss. When he broke it off, he kept his lips within inches of hers.

"I love you, Belle," he told her. "I love you, too," she answered, and he pulled her into yet another kiss.

_This journey that we're on.__  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.__  
And when you say you love me,__  
That's all you have to say.__  
I'll always feel this way._

_When you say you love me__  
The world goes still, so still inside and__  
When you say you love me__  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive__  
When you say you love me!_

When you say you love me,

_Do you know how I love you?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I was listening to this song on my iPod, and suddenly this idea popped into my head. It didn't turn out the way I had invisioned it, but I hope you like it anyway. Let me just tell you this: Songfics are HARD! **

**Song: When you say you love me - Josh Groban**

I don't own _anything. _Not the song, not Disney, nor any of the characters. Too bad...


End file.
